Roberts Rebellion
Roberts Rebellion oder auch Der Krieg des Usurpators war eine Rebellion gegen das seit 300 Jahren in Westeros regierende Haus Targaryen, in erster Linie angeführt von Eddard Stark, Jon Arryn und Robert Baratheon, nach dem sie benannt ist. Sie dauerte fast zwei Jahre und beendete die Dynastie der Targaryen in Westeros und mündete in die Herrschaft Robert Baratheons. Ursachen und Auslöser Der Konflikt entbrannte, als Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen Lyanna Stark entführte, die mit Robert Baratheon velobt war. Obwohl Hoster Tully um Geduld riet, ritt ihr Bruder Brandon Stark nach Königsmund, um dort vor dem Roten Bergfried nach Rhaegar zu rufen, er solle herauskommen und sterben. König Aerys II. Targaryen ließ ihn daraufhin zusammen mit seinen Gefährten Ethan Glauer, Jeffory Mallister, Kyle Rois und Elbert Arryn gefangen nehmen und beschuldigte sie des Mordversuchs an den Kronprinizen. König Aerys, der während seiner monatelenger Gefangenschaft während des Aufstands von Dämmertal zunehmend wahnsinnig geworden war, befahl die Väter der Aufständischen nach Königsmund, um sich dem Königsgericht für ihre Söhne zu stellen. Als sie dies jedoch taten, wurden sie alle ohne Verhandlung hingerichtet. Ethan Glauer überlebte als einziger. Gegner Lord Arryn revoltierte als Erster, viele seiner Vasallen stellten sich allerdings auf die Seite des Königs, allen voran Lord Randyll Grafton, der die anderen loyalen Lord dazu aufrief, ihm bei der Verteidigung von Möwenstadt zu helfen, damit die Rebellen diese wichtige Hafenstadt nicht einnähmen. Eddard Stark entschied sich, auf eigene Faust nach Winterfell zurückzukehren und benutzte einen Weg über die Vier Finger. Möwenstadt fiel, als Robert Baratheon den Erben Marq Grafton erschlug und im Anschluss nach Sturmkap ging. Robert und Eddard riefen nun ihrerseits in den Sturmlanden bzw. im Norden ihre Vasallen zu den Waffen. Als nächstes beteiligte sich Haus Tully auf der Seite der Rebellen am Bürgerkrieg. Es folgte eine Doppelhochzeit: Eddard Stark heiratete Catelyn Tully und Jon Arryn ihre Schwester Lysa. Dies band die Häuser Tully, Arryn und Stark noch fester aneinander. Allerdings folgten wie schon im Grünen Tal auch nicht alle Lords der Flusslande Lord Tullys Ruf. Haus Ryger, Haus Darry und noch andere Häuser blieben königstreu und das mächtige Haus Frey blieb zunächst neutral. Nachdem sich alle Rebellen zusammengeschlossen hatten, einigten sie sich darauf, sich hinter Robert Baratheon zu stellen, dessen Großmutter eine Tochter von König Aegon V. Targaryen gewesen war und ihn somit zum rechtmäßigsten Nachfolger neben Aerys und seiner Nachkommen machte. Als Reaktion rief auch Aerys seine Vasallen zu den Waffen. Alle Vasallen der Kronlande folgten, so auch Haus Tyrell und ihre Vasallen, darunter die mächtigen Häuser Hohenturm und Rothweyn. Haus Martell blieb zunächst zurückhaltend wegen der vermeintlichen Entführung durch Rhaegar Targaryen, schloss sich aber letztendlich dem Haus Targaryen an. Haus Lennister, das von Tywin Lennister geführt wurde, der gerade das Amt der Hand des Königs verloren hatte, ignorierte den Aufruf. Haus Graufreud wahrte während der ganzen Rebellion Neutralität. Verlauf Schlacht von Sommerhall Die so genannte Schlacht von Sommerhall war genauer betrachtet drei Schlachten, die alle an einem Tag geschlagen wurden. Robert trat drei einzelnen königstreuen Armeen entgegen und verhinderte so, dass sich diese vereinen konnten. Schlacht von Aschfurt Die Schlacht von Aschfurt war ein kleiner Sieg für die königstreuen Truppen, als Lord Tarlys Armee Robert besiegen konnte, noch bevor sich Maes Tyrells Hauptstreitkraft entfalten konnte. Schlacht der Glocken Die Schlacht der Glocken trug sich an der Steinigen Septe in den Flusslanden zu. Aerys' Armee verfolgte Roberts Truppen, um deren Vereinigung mit ihren Verbündeten aus dem Nordens zu verhindern. Robert wurde dabei verwundet und suchte Unterschlupf in der Septe. Jon Connington, die neue Hand des Königs, durchsuchte daraufhin Haus für Haus. Als Eddard Stark und Hoster Tullys Armeen eintrafen, entbrannte eine heftige Schlacht, in der Robert schließlich eingriff und einen Gegenschlag anführte. Lord Connington gab die Schlacht schließlich verloren und zog sich geordnet zurück. Aerys begriff nun, dass Robert eine ernste Bedrohung für seine Herrschaft war und entließ Lord Connington aus seinem Amt. Schlacht am Trident Die Schlacht am Trident war die Entscheidungsschlacht in der Rebellion. Hier standen sich Roberts vereinte Kräfte aus den Häusern Baratheon, Stark, Arryn und Tully und die Königstreuen unter dem Kommando von Prinz Rhaegar gegenüber. Inmitten der Schlacht kam es zum Zweikampf zwischen Robert und Rhaegar. Robert erschlg den Prinzen schließlich mit einem Hieb seines mächtigen Kriegshammers, der so stark war, dass selbst die Rubine aus Rhaegars Brustpanzer herausbrachen und in den Trident fielen . Als der Prinz fiel, gab die königliche Armee auf und floh. Robert trug allerdings eine enste Wunde aus der Schlacht davon und übertrug den Befehl über das Heer Eddard Stark. Jetzt, wo der Krieg so gut wie entschieden war, schloss sich auch Haus Frey den Rebellen an. Plünderung von Königsmund Die Plünderung von Königsmund ereignete sich etwa nach einem Jahr Rebellion. Lord Tywin Lennister war mit seinem Haus neutral geblieben, bis er nach der Schlacht am Trident voraussehen konnte, wer der Sieger des Konflikts werden sollte. Nun marschiert er mit seinem Heer nach Königsmund und erbittet Einlass in die Stadt, indem er seine Loyalität zu König Aerys erklärt. Aerys folgt dem Rat von Großmaester Pycelle und schlägt den von Lord Varys aus und öffnet die Tore der Stadt. Tywin lässt seine Truppen dann aber die Stadt plündern im Namen Roberts. Sodann befiehlt Aerys Jamie Lennister, ein Mitglied der Königsgarde, seinen eigenen Vater Tywin zu erschlagen. Jamie erschlägt stattdessen erst Lord Rossart und dann König Aerys selbst auf dem Eisernen Thron. Tywin entsenden sodann seine Ritter Gregor Clegane und Amory Lorch, um mit der restlichen königlichen Familie abzurechnen und um den Thron für Robert zu sichern und um zu beweisen, dass das Haus Lennister für immer mit den Targaryen gebrochen haben. Gregor tötet Kronprinz Aegon, der noch ein Baby ist, während seine Mutter Elia Martell zusehen muss, und vergewaltigt und tötet sie dann selbst. Amory entdeckt Prinzessin Rhaenys unter dem Bett, zieht sie hervor und tötet das Mädchen. Als Eddard kurz später eintrifft, findet er Jamie auf dem Thron sitzend vor und den Leichnam des Königs direkt vor ihm. Tywin Lennister präsentiert die Leichen von Elia Martell und ihrer beiden Kinder als Beweis seiner Treue zu Robert. In der daraus folgenden Diskussion zwischen Robert und Eddard streiten sich die beiden so hefig, dass Eddard alleine aus Königsmund fortreitet, um den Krieg im Süden zu beenden Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 12 – Eddard II. Belagerung von Sturmkap Obwohl es mehr eine Zermürbung als eine richtige Schlacht war, hielt die Belagerung von Sturmkap Maes Tyrells Armee fast die ganze Rebellion über außer Gefecht. Während der Belagerung schlemmten die Armeen der Weite, angeführt von Maes Tyrell und Paxter Rothweyn, in Sichtweite der Festung, während innerhalb der Mauern Stannis Baratheon mit seinen Männern fast verhungerten. Hilfe er hielt Stannis von Davos Seewerth, einem Schmuggler, der eine Ladung Zwiebeln an den Belagerern vorbei in die Burg schmuggelte. Die Belagerung endete, als Maes Tyrell sich Eddard Starks heranrückenden Truppen beugen musste. Fall von Drachenstein Skirmish at the Tower of Joy Folgen Erwähnungen in den Büchern Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Ned erinnert sich wehmütig an das gute Aussehen Roberts bei der Rebellion vor 15 Jahren im Gegensatz zu der Erscheinung, die sich ihm bei Roberts Besuch in Winterell 298AL bietet. Sie erinnern sich in der Krypta vor Lyannas Grab an die Schlacht am Trident Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 4 – Eddard I. Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Robert%27s_Rebellion Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kriege